The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses that can perform stapling processing on paper sheaves.
An image forming apparatus may include a finishing processing section. The finishing processing section performs stapling processing on a paper sheaf. In such an image forming apparatus, there is usually a predetermined maximum number of sheets of paper that can be stapled.
In one example, the image forming apparatus stores a maximum stapling sheet number determination table that stipulates the maximum number of sheets that can be stapled (maximum staplable sheet number) for each different paper manufacturer or for each of a plurality of different paper thicknesses. Upon paper information being input to the image forming apparatus by a user, the image forming apparatus determines a most suitable maximum staplable sheet number from among the maximum staplable sheet numbers stipulated by the maximum stapling sheet number determination table, based on the input paper information.